The Life Of Amane Hazuki
by LunaLancasterHitachiinKagamine
Summary: Hazuki loves life as a Vocaloid...And all the drama that goes with it.  LenXOC. Don't like, don't read. Chapter 12: He did it. He really did. He even went as far enough to recreate the worst moment of my life.
1. Chapter 1

-Hazuki Amane: Life As a Vocaloid-

Hi everyone! First off, a HUGE thanks to all my friends who support me as an author, I love you all!~ Second, Im a bad author, so..Don't be harsh, please...NICE critisism is appreciated, though! Oh, and this is LenXOC.  
Don't like, Don't read. Enjoy!

-Hazuki's P.O.V-

As a warm ray of light shone across my face, my eyes slowly opened. With a groan, I slowly got up. God, I hated mornings...

I got dressed in the usual fashion: A short-sleeved vest, with a purple tie hanging down the front, paired with a mini-skirt, and black leggings that went up to mid-thigh. (Pretty much the same as Miku's outfit.)

Today, I had decided to wear purple; I was considered the "Rainbow Vocaloid". Everyday, I wore a different color. Depending on my mood, that was the color my outfit and hair would be.  
Another unusual trait I posessed, was that the marking on my left shoulder (994) Turned different colors when I showed different emotions, an embarassing trait Master had placed upon me.  
This way, everyone always knew how I was feeling. I hated it, but it wasn't something I could hide.

I quickly pulled my now-purple hair from the two braids they were in, and brushed it, leaving it down. I quickly finished getting ready, and ran downstairs.

As I walked downstairs, I noticed that my roomate, Luna Amane, had already left awhile earlier. We were sisters, and were suprisingly close, more so than Master had excpected. We were just as strongly bonded as Kagamine Len and Rin.  
I also noticed Zatsune Miku in the bathroom, brushing through her dark black locks.

"ZATSUNE-CHANNNNNN!~", I screamed, glomping her.

Zatsune and I have been best friends for awhile, which suprised alot of people.

"ACK! Hazuki, will you stop with the glomping?" Zatsune exclaimed. Oops.

"Fine, fine.." I sighed and walked downstairs, excitement bubbling in my chest.  
One thing and one thing only had sparked my excitement, and had caused my heart to skip a beat:  
Len Kagamine.

I had loved him since I was "Born", and we had automatically become friends. He plays the "Big Brother" role towards me, even though I'm programmed to be older.  
He looked at me, and smiled.

"Good morning, Hazuki-Chan!" He said, eating a banana.

I smiled warmly in response. "Good morning, Len-Oniisan!"

Rin skipped in the kitchen, humming quietly to herself. I sighed, looking at her. She had never known, but I envied her greatly. She was beautiful, and had a wonderful voice, but the most important reason I envied her was the fact that she was always around Len.

She looked at me, and smiled. She and Zatsune were the only ones who knew about my love for Len.

"Good morning, Hazuki-Chan!" she said, eating an orange Len had handed her.

"Good morning, Rin-Chan!~" I replied happily.

WHADDYA GUYS THINK? HMMM? REVIEWS, PLEASEEE!~3  



	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-lol, that one review inspireded me.-

Rin sat down next to Len, still smiling. "What are your plans for today?" She asked.

Hmm...What were my plans?...OH!

"Well, Master wanted me to record a few songs, to see how well I do with them." I said, suddenly remembering.

Rin's azure eyes brimmed with curiosity. "Oh, really? What songs?" She inquired.

"Uhm...World Is Mine, Meltdown, Love Is War, and-" My eyes went wide. Crap. I forgot...  
I had to perform "Magnet"...With Len...OH DEAR LORD.

Len looked up. "Oh yeah..We're supposed to sing Magnet together, right?" He said.

Rin's eyes went wide, realizing my dilema. "O-oh, I see..." She stammered, all the curiosity in her eyes quickly were replaced with...wait, is she PITYING me?

I tryed not to glare at her. "Yeah, I think so." I replied to Len's comment.

Zatsune quickly jumped downstairs and pulled me away.

"You have to sing that with him?" She exclaimed, wide eyes.

"Yes...TELL ME HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS!" I demanded.

Zatsune blinked, thinking for a moment. "Be excited, nervous, and embarrased."

As if magic, her words triggered a deep blush in my cheeks.

Zatsune grinned. "Yeah, like that." She said, laughing.

"Omaigawd...What am I gonna do! MASTER IS GONNA WANT PICTURES TOO, YA KNOW!" I feared the awkward photo shoot, how close we'd have to be to each other...

Zatsune laughed more. "Oh, I know." She replied. "But ya know," she said, an evil smirk on her face, "Deep down under the awkward embarrased part of you, you'll love it."

"ZATSUNE, SHUT UP!" I said. 'I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BRING OUT THE ROAD ROLLER AGAIN!"

At this, her eyes widened. "NO, NO!" She begged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I replied, sticking out my toungue.

In reply, she yanked on my tounge. "Be nice. No threatening your best friend." She said, a smirk once again on her face.

""ACK!" I swatted her hands away.

Someone's angel-like voice rang out from behind me.

"well, well, well...Looks like someone has a little crush on our Lenny-Kun, no?" Said a triumphant Sakine Meiko.

We had always been enemies. Hey, a person has haters as much as they have friends.

My eyes widened at her statement. "H-How long have you been here?" I stammered.

She laughed, her brown eyes confident and triumphant. "The whole time, darling. Oh no, our poor little Hazuki is in quite a dilema, now, isn't she?'

Zatsune quickly rushed to my defense, tears welling up in my eyes. "It's none of your buisness, Sakine!" She exclaimed in a cold voice.  
The whole house was tense now, all eyes were turned at Zatsune because of her yelling.

Meiko laughed. "Aww, does our poor Goth Queen have a temper?" She taunted, a smirk on her face.

At this, Zatsune became enraged. That was one of the two worst insults for her, the first being called a Hatsune Miku knockoff. Her crimson eyes were flame-ridden, that was the snapping point.

The sudden sound of Zatsune's palm across Meiko's face rang through the room, causing complete silence, all though I did hear Kaito mutter: "Cat fight.."

Meiko's eyes were wide, her hand cupping her bright red cheek. She suddenly punced at Zatsune, both of them falling to the floor.  
Zatsune wasted no time, throwing several punches to Meiko's face as the brunette clawed at Zatsune's face.

I looked at Zatsune, and noticed a streak of crimson across her face as red nails dug into her skin. My eyes went wide, and I jumped at Meiko.  
I yelped in pain as hands tugged furiously at my hair. I went in to bite Meiko, but was stopped by a fist straight to my stomach, then to my face. My head hitting the ground with a sickening 'Crack', I fell unconcious.

-OOOOOOOH, DRAMA TIEM! Review and you get a cookie!- 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three-

-HOLY SHYT YOU TWO ARE THE BESTEST, LII AND EII! I'm sending Rin and Zatsune to your houses with more cookies. :3-

I don't know how long I was unconcious, but when I woke up and looked out the window, it was dark.  
I groaned, and wasn't happy to find that even the slightest movement caused pain. My head hurt like hell...What happened to me?

Looking to my left, I saw Zatsune asleep on a chair nearby. Her pale face was covered in Band-Aids, and dark circles lined the bottom of her closed eyes. I gasped at her appearance, wincing.  
Then memories flooded back into my head. I remembered being embarrased, threatening Zatsune, Meiko-...THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GOING TO PAY.

Len walked by, and noticed I was awake. His eyes went wide, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hazuki! Your okay!" He exclaimed happily, rushing over to me.

"SSSHHH!" I shushed him. "Zatsune is sleeping!" I had only said this, because it is a rule of the house-No, the Universe, to NEVER, under any circumstances, wake up Zatsune. Since I loved Len, I feared for his health if he did wake her up..

His eyes went wider, filled with fear. "O-Oh..." He stammered, realizing he had almost woken her up.

Of course, as if on cue, our favorite blue-haired idiot Kaito, ran down the halls, waving around a camcoerder in the air.

"I GOT THE FIGHT ON TAPE! I GOT THE FIGHT ON TAPE!" He shouted triumphantly.

Zatsune's eyes fluttered open. Oh shyt.

"WHO IS SCREAMING?" She demanded, jumping up. Kaito jumped, and began cowering in fear.  
Len and kaito had an odd rivalry, so nobody was suprises when he pointed a yellow-painted finger at Kaito.

"He did it, Zatsune-Chan." Len said in an innocent voice. I swear, a halo appeared over his chibi face, obviously using his infamous shouta-ness to use.

Zatsune's eyes flared. "ONE MORE TIME YOU WAKE ME UP, SHION, AND I'M CHOKING YOU TO DEATH WITH THAT SCARF OF YOURS!" She yelled.

She was cut off by Luna, who stared at me with wide eyes. "IMOUTO! YOUR AWAKE!" She screamed happily, sparkling eyes briming with tears.

I offered her a pained smile. "Yes, Neechan, I'm fine." At this, the bunny-eared blonde glomped me. I smiled and hugged her, ignoring the pain.

Len's angelic face formed a pout. "No hug for your Oniisan! HMM?" He said. I laughed.

"Get your shouta butt over here, then!" Although I was cut off by Zatsune.

"Scare me like that again, and I will cheerfully beat youto death." She stated. I sighed in response, hugging Len tightly.

I blinked. "Hey, how long have I been out?" I asked. Megurine Luka responed..Wait-How long has she been here?

"You've been unconcious for about 8 hours, hun..." She said. At this, my eyes widened.

"EIGHT HOURS?" I screamed, wincing. Everyone nodded.

"We thought you were in a coma, Imouto..." Said a teary-eyed Luna.

Len nodded. "You hit your head pretty hard...We were all over Meiko-Chan for it, too..." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hey," He said with curious eyes, "What started the fight, anyways?"

My eyes widened. I couldn't actually tell him! So, I acted stupid. "I don't even remember..." I claimed, holding my head tightly for emphasis.

He sighed. "Just don't scare us like that again, ok?" He said. "Believe it or not, we do care about you." He said, trying to hold back tears. I was about to say thanks, but was interrupted by yelling.

"You HIT her?" Yelled an angry Hatsune Lii. Her twin, (YES, I'M MAKIN Y'ALL TWINS.) Sakine Eii, glared at Meiko.  
Even though the twins and Meiko were best friends, they were friends of mine, as well, and didn't approve such behavior.

Meiko's jaw dropped. "YOUR TAKING HER SIDE? HER LITTLE DOPPLEGANGER SMACKED ME FIRST! AND THEN AMANE TACKLED ME! IT'S SELF DEFENSE!" She screamed, brown eyes blazing.

Eii yelled back. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER! SHE COULD'VE GONE INTO A COMA, AND NEVER WOULD'VE WOKEN UP!"

Meiko sighed angrily. "BUT SHE DIDN'T!" She said, defending herself.

Lii and Eii screamed in unison. "WAIT UNTIL MASTER FINDS OUT!" They retorted.

At this, Zatsune, Meiko, and my eyes widened, and we all began freaking out.

-EHH, WHY DOES THIS CHAPTER SUCK SO GD MUCH? Idk. But, bleh. lol. Lii-Chan, Eii-Chan, I'll need physical descriptions of you guys for the next chap, k? Byyee! Love you all!- 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

-Coz I love you too so much.-

Zatsune was the first to speak up. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH SWEET DEAR LORD, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Uhm..." Hatsune Miku said, "You can't die...Technically.." But Zatsune payed no attention, though.

"OHMIGOD!" She screamed, flailing like an idiot.

Eii spoke up, standing on a random chair. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" She exclaimed.

I considered Eii very pretty. She had short brown hair, her bangs covering only her right eye. Her outfit was a duplicate of Rin's, but a shorter shirt that hung above her bellybutton. Her outfit was purple, and I realized we matched today, with a small laugh.  
She had no bow in her hair, though, instead having purple headphones. Her lavender eyes were the envy of the house; they were stunning.

Lii stood next to outfit was an orange duplicate of Miku's, with a short black ponytail at the side of her head. Both were very petite, but could easily beat the living daylights out of you if you pushed them too far. Otherwise, they were very polite. I was suprised to see Lii stand up; She was always very shy. But everyone looked at her anyways.

"Ok," She said, taking authority. "How many of you think we should keep this from Master?" She asked. Everyones faces lit up.

"But," Eii said, finishing her sisters sentence. "If he does find out, it'll be worse for us." She said.

Me, Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Luna, Gakupo, and Lii raised their hands.

"Ok, then." Said Eii. "It's settled. Anyone who snitches will have the Road Roller brought out on them as punishment."

And, of course, nobody liked that idea.

The sisters got down from their chairs, and the house buzzed with activity, as usual.

Master walked in at that EXACT momen, to the relief of many.

"Len, Hazuki," He said. "Are we ready to perform our song?"

Len nodded. I, on the other hand, couldn't move. Shyt. I HAVE TO PERFORM MAGNET! WITH LEN! SOMEONE UNINSTALL ME NOW! I was thankful I didn't blush, but the 994 on my arm glowed a bright red.  
Master noticed this, and laughed. "C'mon, it won't be that bad." He said. He also held up two packages. I gulped. Our costumes. I prayed, PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE SKIMPY, PLEASE!

I quickly got up and ran to my room to change. I sighed, he wanted me to wear the color blue for the shoot. I had a program that could make it change colors when I pleased. The purple in my hair was quickly replaced. Great, I thought, I look like Miku!

But that was nothing compared to my outfit. The dress was white, with black transparent butterflies around the trim. That, I liked. However, I hated the fact that the dress only reached mid-thigh, and was sleeveless. GREAT. Len now gets to see what little cleavage I DO have. I quickly threw it on, curled my hair, and put on the infamous butterfly headphons.

I timidly walked out of the room, and I swear, all eyes turned to me at once. Some flared with jealousy, and Kaito held a tissue up to his bleeding nose. Pervert...

I looked at Len. He was wearinag a decent outfit, at least...A black tank-top, a yellow belt, and black pants. He looked at me, and blushed a deep red. I quickly turned away, blushing deeper.

Meiko muttered. "She looks like a sl-" She was quickly interupted by Zatsune.

"Shut it, Sakine." She commanded.

Miku ran over to me, eyes sparkling. "How CUTE!" She exclaimed.

Luna beamed with pride. "Imouto! You look beautiful!"

Eii and and Lii just stared, until Eii finally spoke up.

"DIBS ON THAT OUTFIT NEXT!" She screamed, and the room filled with protest by the other girls.

I was so red, I couldn't have been more embarrased. Until, of course, Len walked up to me.

"You look beautiful, Hazuki-Chan!" He complimented, smiling. I blushed deeper, muttering a thanks. He quickly took my hand, and led me to the studio.

Master was waiting, a proud smile on his face. "Aww, you two look perfect together." He complimented.

Len looked at me. "I think she's gonna explode from embarrasment..." He said.

"C-Can we just get this over with?" I stammered, excitement bubbling, despite my nervousness.

Master smirked. "Photos first!" He exclaimed.

"Are you trying to kill me, Master?" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Aww, c'mon, it's not that bad." He replied. But, just to contradict himself, he picked the worst pose first:  
Both of us, inches away from each other, our microphones entangled.

He quickly snapped pictures, and we changed poses repeatedly. (That sounds kinda wrong...oAo...O/O)

After that, we sang. Our voices sounded nice together, I was suprised.

After that, I still had several songs and photos to do, and, Master had allowed Len to stay and watch. I glared at him while he laughed.

There, of course was two different versions of World Is Mine cosplay, the regular, and the skimpy one. I headwalled.

The first outfit was a hot pink and black dress, with frills galore. A tiara was placed upon my blonde hair.

The next, of course, was a million times worse...

A black and red mini dress, spaghetti straps, and Thigh-high black socks with red trim, and black high heels.  
This caused Len's eyes to go wide, and Master snickered.

I wanted to die.

-OOOH, I think I got a bit carried away with the outfits...Forgive me! love yall!- 


	5. Chapter 5

Like I said, I wanted to die.

By thus time, Master was in tears from laughing so hard at Len's reaction. Neither I or Len found it funny, though.

So I came up with a way to get out of it. Len looked at me with a smirk, and knew exactly what I was thinking. Fake tears welled up in my eyes, as I looked at Master. He raised a brown brow at me.

"Hazuki, are you ok?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

By now, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I-I don't l-l-like wearing theese outfits!" I cried. "I-It makes me feel like a s-sl-slut!~" I said, my voice raising to a higher octave. I clung to Len for emphasis. Hm. Two birds with one stone...

Len flared. "What kinda person ARE you? You're ruining her self-confidence! Do you WANT her to end up like Meiko?" He hugged me tightly as I pretended to sob into his chest.

Master's eyes went wide. "I-I'm so sorry...Hazuki-Chan, you may go back into the house if you wish..."

Len picked me up bridal-style (I loved how this plan turned out..) And carried me back into the house. I stifled a yawn, and he smiled.

"Tired?" He asked, and I nodded in response, cuddling up against him. He led me to my room, and layed me down on the bed. Zatsune looked at him.

"She's in a skimpy outfit, your happy, and she's exhausted. What the hell happened!" She exclaimed.

Len's eyes went wide, and he blushed deeply. "Y-You think we-?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "You freaking PERVERT!" She exclaimed. Len's jaw dropped.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER!" He flailed. Zatsune gasped.

"SO ARE YOU SAYING SHE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" She screamed. Len glared, and stormed out of the room, as Zatsune bursted out laughing.

I woke up later, and walked downstairs with a yawn. On my way to the kitchen, I saw something out of the ordinary. Meiko was making out with someone! She was in the way, so I couldn't see who, but I could see hands wrapped around her waist.

Hands…..Hands with yellow-painted fingers….And something told me they weren't Rin's.

Meiko turned to look at me with a smirk, and whispered something into Len's ear. He turned to look at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"H-Hazuki-Chan…." He stammered. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. The 994 on my arm glowed a bright blue. I fled the room to the comfort of my own, sobbing.

I had to admit it. Meiko won, this time.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

-A huge thanks to Eii and Lii! Btw, I love how you just float away like that, Eii. Lmao. and yes, my name IS awesome, isn't it? Lii, I've watched every episode. It's the best anime ever invented. Sorry, but Kaoru and Kyouya are MINE. you can have, like, Tamaki or something. -w-...ANYHOODLE, we begin nao!-

I flung myself on my bed and cried. I cried until I thought I couldn't anymore, but to my intense relief, there were still some tears left. Most people would probably think I was eggagerating quite a bit, but I really wasn't.I wasn't crying just for what happened a while ago, but for everything that happened to me in the past few days. That's how I was. I kept everyhting bottledup, until i snapped, and let it all out at once. Zatsune and Luna were used to it, but this time, they were scared. I laid in my bed for hours, sobbing, and not getting up for anything.

"Imouto...What happened..." Said a very worried Luna.

"Yeah," said Zatsune, "Who's ass do you want me to kick?"

I looked up at them, and tried to find the right words.

"L-Len...An-And Meiko.." I didn't bother finishing my sentence, and instead decided to bury my tear-ridden face into my pillow.

Both their eyes went wide.

"I'LL MURDER MEIKO!" They both said in unison.

Although we could already hear a pair of very angry tiwns yelling at said brunette.

"God dangit, Meiko, do we really have to watch over you to make

sure you quit being so STUPID?" Screamed an angered Eii.

Meiko replied, her words slightly slurred from an hours worth of drinking. "No, I'ma grown woman!" She said, flailing.

Lii was angered, as well. "YOU ACT LIKE A 5-YEAR OLD SOMETIMES!" Meiko glared.

"A-Am nawt..."

I looked around, and was suprised to see both my sister and best friend had disappeared, probably to go find theblonde headed, banana loving idiot I was in love with.

As if on cue, said shouta wallked into the room, looking down. He was teary-eyed, and his expression nearly screamed "HAZUKI! I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"H-Hazuki-Chan..." He started.

"I don't wanna hear it, Len."

At this, his eyes went wide. I had never before adressed him as Len, always Len-Oniisan. His eyes threatened to spill over with tears as he stared at me in shock.

"B-But...Hazuki-Chan..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" I screamed. I was sobbing again. "YOU DON'T GET HOW MUCH IT HURT TO SEE YOU WITH HER!"

He blinked, and sighed angrily. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE?" He screamed back. Was he really that stupid? Had he not figured it out yet! 'I LOVEYOU, DAMMIT!' I anted to scream, but common sense held me back in the form of fear of rejection.

"J-Just...Nevermind..." I said, looking down.

He suprised me by walking over to my bed, sitting next to me, and holding me tightly. He cradled me close to him while I sobbed. He stroked my hair and sang softly to me my favorite song, 'Deep Sea Girl' in an effort to calm me down; It worked. Drowsiness was slowly taking over me, My eyelids slowly fell. I was half asleep, and accidentally mumbled something, but I don't know what...

He looked down at me with a smile, and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, too..." He said, and I fell asleep.

-KYAAAAAA! *Fangirl squee* Got carried away with the cheesiness, huh? OH, WELL! HAZUKI SAID IT, HAZUKI SAID IT! *Does happy dance* Only because I wanted her to, because I AM THE AUTHOR!


	7. New Love, New Addition!

-Chapter 7-

-Wee, you lucky fans, you. Two updates in 1 day as a Christmas present from me!-

I woke up slowly and hesitantly from a peaceful sleep. I groaned, and tried to turn over, but I was being held by something. Upon further expection, I slowly realized it was someONE. A sleeping someone. A blonde headed, shouta-resembling someone...

OHMIGOD, I WAS SLEEPING WITH LEN.

I checked for the most obvious thing you would check for when you woke up next to someone: My clothes. I sighed in relief. they were here. I didn't bother disentangling myself from Len; I cuddled closer to him. Memories slowly came back to me, and I gasped.

Len had said he loved me.

I couldn't have been any happier than at that moment. But then it hit me-That last sentence I had accidentally murmered before falling asleep.

"I love you, Len..."

Ohmigawd I am so STUPID! All of a sudden, I heard Len mumble something.

"H-Hazuki..."

I looked at him to see if he had woken; he was still fast asleep. OHMYDEARSWEETLORD, he was dreaming about me! My heart raced, and Zatsune and Luna ran in the room.

"Hazuki! Guess wh-" They saw me, and stared with wide eyes, and slowly backed out of the room, Zatsune's eye twitching.

At their random outburst, Len's eyes fluttered open. He saw me, and looked at me with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, as he nodded in response. I tried to sit up, but he wasn't having that. He quickly pulled me back down and held me tightly again. I blushed deeply, and he giggled.

Rin ran in, her azure eyes bright and excited. She lookedat us, and we both quickly bolted upright, I was flushing. For a moment, Rin's eyes were unreadable, but then I saw something-Was it jealousy?- I had never gotten to find out, though, for it had passed as quickly as it had came.

"U-Uhm..." She said, "Master wants to show us something..." She said. At this, Len grabbed my hand and pulled me into the main room. All eyes were on us, I blushed even deeper, as Len pulled me closer to him with a smile.

Master looked at us with a small smirk, before clearing his throat. "I have a suprise for you all, call it an early Christmas present." Everyone was excited now.

"Luka, if you would, please." He said. The door behind him opened, revealing a smiling Luka. But the real suprise was behind her.

She turned around and whispered something in a comforting tone. After this, a small girl stepped out from behind Luka, but clung to her side and held her hand tightly.

We all gasped.

"This," said Master, "Is our latest addition to our family." With that, he ruffled her hair with a smile.

The girl was small, she only reached to Luka's lower chest. She had long, purple hair, almost black, and little Neko ears perched atop her head. She had the appearence of a gothic lolita, with a small, spaghetti-strapped black dress that reached above her knees, which contrasted greatly against her pale white skin. Her eyes were a light caramel color, which suprisingly, went well with her hair color. Around her neck, was a choker, which had a small bell on it, resembling a cat collar, which I gave a small laugh at. In the arm that wasn't holding Luka's hand, she held a small, black kitten that had a red collar with a silver bell on it. She smiled shyly.

Miku beamed. "KAWAII!~" She said, and all the girls nodded in agreement.

Master grinned. "Like her?" Miki nodded quickly.

"Good," He said, "Because this is your new daughter."

We all gasped again. Whoa.

Miku gaped. "W-Whos the dad?"

"She looks like Gakupo..." I said aloud. Luka's eyes flared, and Miku and Gakupo blushed deeply. Master laughed.

"Kaito, of course."

Rin gasped. "BUT KAITO'S A PEDOBEAR!"

"Rin, shut up."

"Talk to me that way again, and I won't share my orange Aisu with you."

"..."

We all laughed, as Miku picked up the petite girl with a smile.

"Hello there, little one!" Miku said. The girl smiled.

"Hi!~" She said. Someone squealed, her voice was so CUTE!

Len spoke up. "She's cute, but can she sing?"

"What song would you like me to sing?" She asked.

" 'Chain Girl'!" said Eii.

I sighed,and looked at the small panel attached to my sleeve. Pressing a button, the music for said song rang throughout the room, and the small girl began to sing.

"Mou nanimokamo iya ni naru mae ni, honto no ai wo kudasaaa~..."

Her voice was sweet, innocent it also had a hint of anger, like the words she sang were true. At the end of her perfoemance, we all clapped and cheered. She smiled, and Miku beamed with pride.

"Your name, Little Songbird?" Asked Gakupo.

"Hatsune Haruhi" She answered automatically. "Age 10, installed 11:58 P.M on December 21, 2010." She relayed automatically. "Number 995"

Master smiled. 

"Haruhi-Chan," I said, smiling. "Welcome to our family."

-WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Just an FYI, heres a link to what Haruhi looks like:

.

Enjoy!-


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 7-

-Wee, you lucky fans, you. Two updates in 1 day as a Christmas present from me!-

I woke up slowly and hesitantly from a peaceful sleep. I groaned, and tried to turn over, but I was being held by something. Upon further expection, I slowly realized it was someONE. A sleeping someone. A blonde headed, shouta-resembling someone...

OHMIGOD, I WAS SLEEPING WITH LEN.

I checked for the most obvious thing you would check for when you woke up next to someone: My clothes. I sighed in relief. they were here. I didn't bother disentangling myself from Len; I cuddled closer to him. Memories slowly came back to me, and I gasped.

Len had said he loved me.

I couldn't have been any happier than at that moment. But then it hit me-That last sentence I had accidentally murmered before falling asleep.

"I love you, Len..."

Ohmigawd I am so STUPID! All of a sudden, I heard Len mumble something.

"H-Hazuki..."

I looked at him to see if he had woken; he was still fast asleep. OHMYDEARSWEETLORD, he was dreaming about me! My heart raced, and Zatsune and Luna ran in the room.

"Hazuki! Guess wh-" They saw me, and stared with wide eyes, and slowly backed out of the room, Zatsune's eye twitching.

At their random outburst, Len's eyes fluttered open. He saw me, and looked at me with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, as he nodded in response. I tried to sit up, but he wasn't having that. He quickly pulled me back down and held me tightly again. I blushed deeply, and he giggled.

Rin ran in, her azure eyes bright and excited. She lookedat us, and we both quickly bolted upright, I was flushing. For a moment, Rin's eyes were unreadable, but then I saw something-Was it jealousy?- I had never gotten to find out, though, for it had passed as quickly as it had came.

"U-Uhm..." She said, "Master wants to show us something..." She said. At this, Len grabbed my hand and pulled me into the main room. All eyes were on us, I blushed even deeper, as Len pulled me closer to him with a smile.

Master looked at us with a small smirk, before clearing his throat. "I have a suprise for you all, call it an early Christmas present." Everyone was excited now.

"Luka, if you would, please." He said. The door behind him opened, revealing a smiling Luka. But the real suprise was behind her.

She turned around and whispered something in a comforting tone. After this, a small girl stepped out from behind Luka, but clung to her side and held her hand tightly.

We all gasped.

"This," said Master, "Is our latest addition to our family." With that, he ruffled her hair with a smile.

The girl was small, she only reached to Luka's lower chest. She had long, purple hair, almost black, and little Neko ears perched atop her head. She had the appearence of a gothic lolita, with a small, spaghetti-strapped black dress that reached above her knees, which contrasted greatly against her pale white skin. Her eyes were a light caramel color, which suprisingly, went well with her hair color. Around her neck, was a choker, which had a small bell on it, resembling a cat collar, which I gave a small laugh at. In the arm that wasn't holding Luka's hand, she held a small, black kitten that had a red collar with a silver bell on it. She smiled shyly.

Miku beamed. "KAWAII!~" She said, and all the girls nodded in agreement.

Master grinned. "Like her?" Miki nodded quickly.

"Good," He said, "Because this is your new daughter."

We all gasped again. Whoa.

Miku gaped. "W-Whos the dad?"

"She looks like Gakupo..." I said aloud. Luka's eyes flared, and Miku and Gakupo blushed deeply. Master laughed.

"Kaito, of course."

Rin gasped. "BUT KAITO'S A PEDOBEAR!"

"Rin, shut up."

"Talk to me that way again, and I won't share my orange Aisu with you."

"..."

We all laughed, as Miku picked up the petite girl with a smile.

"Hello there, little one!" Miku said. The girl smiled.

"Hi!~" She said. Someone squealed, her voice was so CUTE!

Len spoke up. "She's cute, but can she sing?"

"What song would you like me to sing?" She asked.

" 'Chain Girl'!" said Eii.

I sighed,and looked at the small panel attached to my sleeve. Pressing a button, the music for said song rang throughout the room, and the small girl began to sing.

"Mou nanimokamo iya ni naru mae ni, honto no ai wo kudasaaa~..."

Her voice was sweet, innocent it also had a hint of anger, like the words she sang were true. At the end of her perfoemance, we all clapped and cheered. She smiled, and Miku beamed with pride.

"Your name, Little Songbird?" Asked Gakupo.

"Hatsune Haruhi" She answered automatically. "Age 10, installed 11:58 P.M on December 21, 2010." She relayed automatically. "Number 995"

Master smiled. 

"Haruhi-Chan," I said, smiling. "Welcome to our family."

-WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Just an FYI, heres a link to what Haruhi looks like:

.

Enjoy!-


	9. Len's interrogation!

-Chapter 9-

-So sorry! My lappytop brokededed and the people who are fixing it lied to me and still have it instead of giving it to me on Monday like they promised!-

The rest of the day went fairly well, Haruhi ran around exploring the Vocaloid mansion, while I braced myself for the onslaught of questions and comments about me and Len...

Eii and Lii, of course, were the first to speak up about it.

"Soooooo," said Eii with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Looks like our little Hazuki is a playa..."

Lii laughed. "GET SOME, GURL!" I facepalmed.

Luka walked up. "Hm...I think we need to have a talk, Lenny..." At this. Kaito and Gakupo both were at each of her sides, saluting to her like idiots...She nodded to them both, and they shoved a chair under Len, forcing him to sit down with a small "Oomph!"

Luka tried to look superior as she sat in a large recliner in front of him. She held Haruhi's kitten in her arms and stroked it, trying to go for the whole 'The Godfather' look. She looked down at him, and he shuddered.

"SOOO, our little Len decided to date Hazuki, no?" Len blinked.

"Uhm...?"

Luka exploded. "HOW A RE YOU GOING TO CARE FOR HER? DO YOU EVEN HAVE A JOB TO SUPPORT HER?" Len furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uhm...I sing...With...You guys..." Luka pounded her fist on the table that separated them.

"AND YOU EXCPECT TO GET ANYWHERE WITH THAT? WHAT KIND- Wait,..Your already famous..." She said with a look of understanding on her face. "Nevermind, then!"

Our infamous blue-haired idiot spoke up. "Do you love Hazuki?" He nodded. "RATE HER OM A SCALE FROM 1 TO 10!" Len blinked again. I was banging my head againmst the wall in defeat.

Len looked at me, evaluating my looks. My eyes went wide.

"LENNY, NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!" Luka boomed. Len was still staring as I melted into a puddle of embarrasment.

He contemplated and then said, "I'd say...A 99." With a smik.

I blushed deep red, and looked away. "T-Thanks..."

He smiled in response. Out of nowhere, Luka screamed,

"WHAT IF YOU GET HER PREGNANT?"

"GAH! W-WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, flailing. Luka glared.

"YOU NEVER KNOW!" Said pinkette stated. I was looking for a gun. I wanted to shoot myself, but no weapons of the sort were anywhere nearby.

Len blushed, "I-I mean...Y-Yeah, I love her and all, but-" Everyobe gasped.

"So you LOVE her!" Said Luka. He facepalmed.

"DUH!" He said. I was about to explode from how much I was blushing.

"HAZUKI!" Said Gakupo, throwing a leek at me to get my attention. I yelped, and my head snapped up.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Do you love our little Lenny-Kins?" He asked. Oh, God...Len waited eagerly for a response. I decided to gather up all my courage, bound across the room, throw myself in his lap, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course I do!" It was Len's turn to blush. I just smiled.

"And I always will," I said, "my little shouta." We all laughed.

-HOLY SHEET, this is pure CRACK! I swear, it's 3:30 A.M, so my brains not functioning properly, which is why this chap is so STUPID! And its just a filler, a fun, random little thing that sucks...BUT OH WELL!- 


	10. Len Doesn't Like Fatties!

-Chapter 10-

-WEE, 10 CHAPTER ANNIVERSARRY! *Throws a rave party*

Len:...What are you doing...

Me: THROWING AN AWESOME PARTAY!

Len:...e_o'...Just read the chapter while she's being an idiot...

Me: DISCLAIMER: Me no owny Vocaloidy. -

The next morning, I woke up the happiest I had ever been. The past few days have been perfect! I skipped to the bathroom, deciding what color to wear...I chose yellow, I thought Len would get a kick out of it! I took the extensions out of my now shoulder-lenght hair, and brushed it quickly, than changed and ran downstairs. Len was downstairs, eating a banana muffin. Rin was drinking orange juice, and Luka was enjoying a tuna sandwich. I sighed, and dug through the friedge, pulling out my favorite food-A bar of milk chocolate-And started eating it. Len sighed, and Rin raised a blonde brow.

"Your gunna get fat if you just eat chocolate all the time.." She stated.

"Kaito-Nii eats ice cream all the time, and none of you complain!" I pointed to Eii. "She's eating caramel! So if they can eat that, I can eat my chocolate." I stated simply, taking another bite of my beloved food with a smile.

"Fine. But Len doesn't like fatties." She said, sticking out her toungue. Len nearly choked on his muffin, and Lii and Eii fell down laughing.

"Hmm, whaddya know. Not really hungry anymore..." I said, throwing my chocolate bar at Lii and Eii. "And you two shut up."

"B-But," Said Eii laughing.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Finished Lii, and they burst into another fit of hysterics. I glared at them.

Len was glaring at Rin, and all of a sudden, they screamed at each other: "SHADDAP!" I sighed, they were having one of their twin telepathy wars again...Len draged me into the living room, obviously fed up with everyone in the kitchen.

"Leeeennnnnn!~" I said. He looked at me.

"Hm?"

"I'm boooooored!" He laughed.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"I dunno, entertain meeeeeee!" I flung myself into his arms.

"Mmmkay.." He responded, hugging me. "How about...You go out with me today." I blushed.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Yayyyy!" I hugged him tighter. He smiled warmly. "Imma go get ready, kay?"

"Kay, so am I!" I kissed his cheek as he bounded upstairs.

Haruhi poked her head oyt the door.

"Ready for what, Hazuki-Chan?" I smiled.

"A date with Len!" I instantly regretted saying that out loud. My eyes went wide, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. Slowly turning around, I met the eyes of every girl in the house, holding various cosmetics.

"GAH!" I tried to run, but was tackled by Hatsune Miku and Megpoid Gumi. I screamed, hoping to be saved.

"LEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" At this, he flung himself downstairs, and saw me. My eyes went wide.

Holy crap.

He was shirtless.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" The girls turned from me, and tackled Len.

"SH*T!" He screamed, and ran back upstairs. They all turned back towards me, and dragged me to Hatsune Miku's room as I sobbed.

Mikus room was FULL of makeup. I was dying inside.

"RIN! Come here!" Said blonde stepped up.

"What would your brother LOVE to see her in?" asked Eii.

"...A banana suit."

We all sweatdropped.

"And, he likes it when she wears black. He said it looks good on her." I blushed.

"OKAY, MAKE WAY!" Screamed Kasane Teto and Gumi. FINALLY, people I trusted!

Teto grabbed my chin and tilted my head various ways, inspecting my face.

"Ow." Was all I said. Teto shook her head.

"She can't wear black!" She stated.

"Oh.." Damn.

"I think you should wear lighter colors."

"Put me in pink, and I'll cheerfully beat you to death!"

"Fine...Grey?"

"Sure..."

Teto pulled out a loaf of French Bread, and started hitting people with it.

"OUT! NAO!" After that, all fled except Rin, Gumi, and Teto.

Teto handed me a stack of clothes, and turned around so she wouldn't see me get dressed. The others did the same.

I took of my clothes, and was about to put my pants on, when the door slammed open. I froze.

"TETTTOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Kaito and Gakupo. There eyes scanned the room, and upon seeing me, their eyes went wide.

They stared. For what seemed forever. With nosebleeds. I pulled out a mallot, and started beating them with it. Len walked by, and his eyes went wide. He saw me, in my bra and panties, beating idiots to death with a mallot. He slowly backed away in the opposite direction.

After Luka dragged away their almost lifeless bodies, I put my clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror, twisting snd turning to make sure every angle was perfect. I was wearing faded grey skinny-jeans, and a tight fitting grey top that had music lyrics scribbled all over in white.

"Good!" Teto grabbed me, and pulled me to the chair and did my makeup, while Rin put my now blacl hair into a messy ponytail, putting a white hair clip with a music note on it in my hair.

They did a damn good job, if I say so myself. I jumped downstairs and looked at Len. He was wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie, with a tight-fitting orange tank top underneath, and skinny-jeans. I stared. Suddenly, a goal popped into my head. I wasn't coming home today without a kiss from him. A decent one, at least. And that was final.

"Wow..."

He looked at me, and smiled.

"I should say the same thing!" He said. and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked outside.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the amusement park.."

My face lit up. "REALLY?" I loved amusement parks!

"Yep!~" He said.

"I can't wait!" He laughed.

As we walked, we stopped for a moment as we passed a candy store. My eyes lit up as a huge smile came across my face. I looked at Len and sang:

"Mou! Nan-Daka amai-mono ga tabetai! Ima sugu ni yo?" He laughed, and opened the door for me.

I rushed in, and literally felt like a kid in a candy store. I picked up a lollipop the size of my head, and looked at it. Wow. That was huge. I set it back down, and continued running around the store, until my eyes caught a display-

"POCKY!" I screamed. Len laughed again.

"Want some?"

"Please?"

He smiled, and bought a box. I smiled back, and put it away. When he looked at me with a puzzled expression, I stated simply.

"Later." He took my hand again, and we finally made it to the amusement park. He payed for our tickets, and I gabbed his arm with both hands and pulled him inside the park.

"What do you want to ride first?" He asked. I put my finger on my chin and decided for a moment.

"Lets play some games!" He grinned.

"Your on."

I ran to the dart booth, and he scoffed.

"Pfft, darts? Thats easy-"

"Winner!" Said the man at the booth. Len blinked.

"What the hell-Are you part ninja?" I nodded, picking a huge banana plushie from the top shelf and handing it to him.

"I'm a ninja, and a Russian assasin. Have you ever seen any of my ex boyfriends?" He shook his head.

"I assasinated them." I said, and than sang,

"Ko mie te mo, ore mo mukashi wa, maji de kekko, yancha wo shi ta mon sa!" He laughed harder, and sang,

"Do, do, do do demo ii, do demo ii, do do do do demo ii, do demo ii desu yo!" I laughed.

"You try the game!" I said excitedly.

"Ok! He said happily, and picked up a dart with a determined look on his face.

-10 minutes later-

"You lost..." I mumbled. He slammed more money on the booth and picked up another dart.

"DAMMIT!" I laughed, and dragged him away. I pointed to a rollercoaster.

"OHH! OOH! LET'S GO ON THAT ONE!"

"Ok, which on-..." His eyes went wide.

As the man strapped us in, Len was hyperventilating. I poked him.

"Len."

"Y-yeah?" Poke.

"Your scared, aren't you?"

"Pfft, no!" Poke poke.

"Liar."

"Am not!" Poke poke.

"Hey, Len."

"What?" Poke poke.

"We're at the top."

The rollercoaster fell, and Len screamed. Loud. Actually, it sounded like his 'World Is Mine' scream...I laughed, screaming as well. When the ride stopped, Len's face was white, his blonde hair ruffled, his skin pale.

"That was the worst thing I have EVER experienced!"

"Other than getting raped by Kaito, right?"

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Let's do it again!"

"HELL NO!"

I sighed, and got off the ride. I helped Len stand up straight. After a few hours and countless more rides, we both sat down at a table. I opened my box of Pocky, and began eating it. Len grabbed one and ate it, too. After a while, all the Pocky was gone. I looked in the box and pouted, too look up and see Len throw the last bit into his mouth. I whined.

"Leeeeennnnnn! You ate the last peiceeee!" He smirked.

"Want it?" He asked.

"How the hell could I get it, you just ate i-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because a pair of soft lips met mine. I blinked for a moment, but kissed back, tasting the Pocky on his lips. I wished that moment could've lasted forever, but as soon as it had came, it was gone, much to my dissapointment.

Len smiled, and grabbed my hand as we started to walk home.

"THATS how you get the last peice of Pocky."

We walked in silence, until we reached the house, and I stopped him at the door, and kissed him again. When I pulled away, I smirked.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"The last peice was my favorite."

- OHMAGAWD SO CUTE! Took me several hours to write...Imma do this chapter, but in Lens p.o.v next! Thanks for reading!- 


	11. Decisions

-Chapter 11-

-DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid, I would be Rin.-

-Len's P.O.V-

I woke up, groaning. Rin was singing about not wanting to be MyListed from the shower, and she was pretty damn loud.

"Shut it, Rin!"

"YOU SHUT IT!" Ugh...

WEll, it was pointless trying to go back to sleep, so I went downstairs and grabbed a banana muffin. What? I like variety, okay? I don't CARE if you think it's nasty sounding! ANYWAYS, I ate as Rin came down and grabbed an orange. Heh. NO VARIETY. After a while, Hazuki walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes. Her hair and outfit was yellow today; I smiled. God, she was cute...GAH! I sound all mushy! She reached into the fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar an chewed on it happily. I hoped nobody noticed where my eyes lingered when she bent down...YOU DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT. I sighed. Eating chocolate all the time wasn't healthy..Rin spoke up.

"Your gunna get if you eat just chocolate all the time..." She said. A look of pure anger swept across Hazuki's face as she defended herself.

"Kaito-Nii eats ice cream all the time, and none of you complain!" She pointed to Eii. "She's eating caramel! So if they can eat that, I can eat my chocolate." She said, and took another bite, to prove her point. Rin glared back. Rin really hated Hazuki ever since we got together...Protective, I guess...

"Fine," Said Rin. "But Len doesn't like fatties." WHAT THE HECK DID SHE JUST SAY? I choked on my muffin, and Hazuki looked at her chocolate with a disgusted expression while Lii and Eii burst into hysterics.

"Hmm, whaddya know. Not hungry anymore..." She said, glaring at Lii and Eii. She threw her chocolate at them. "And you two shut up."

"B-But," Stammered Eii.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Finished her sister, before bursting out laughing.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?' I mentally screamed at my sister.

'BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER!'

'Yeah, ever since we started dating!'

'I BET YOU DON'T EVEN TRUELY LOVE HER!' My eyues went wide, and we screamed in unison.

"SHADDAP!" I grabbed Hazuki and dragged her to the living room, as I sat down and watched something randomly on the t.v. All of a sudden, Hazuki's beautiful voice rang out my name.

"Leeeeeennnn!~" She said. I looked at her.

"Hm?"

"I'm booooooored!" I laughed, she sounded like a little kid!

"How can I help?" I offered with a smile.

"I dunno, entertain meeeeeeeee!" She said, and threw herself at me. Pfft, not that I minded...

"Mmmkay..." I hugged her tightly. An idea popped into my head. "How about...You go out with me today." I could see her blush.

"Really?" I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Why would I lie?"

"Yayyyyyyyyyy!" She giggled, and she hugged me tighter. "Imma go get ready, kay?" Hm...Something I would like to see-NOT THE POINT! Why are you frickin people knowing what goes on in my mind, anyways? IT'S THAT CRAZY OTAKU IN THE FUCKIN CORNER WHO'S READING YAOI MANGA AND WRITING ALL THIS DOWN, ISN'T IT? AGAIN? REALLY?

Ahem. As I was saying...

"Kay, so am I!" She kissed my cheek and I ran upstairs. When I walked in, I saw Rin, sitting there with her arms folded over her chest. She was glaring at me.

"I don't like her." She stated simply.

I sighed angrily. "Yeah, well I do!"

"Doesn't want I think matter, too?"

"Not if what you think is stupid!" Her glare increased; I was practically begging for the road roller now. I siged again, and took off my shirt, searching for another one, when I heard Hazuki scream,

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!" My eyes went wide, and I was down the stairs in an instant, but then sweatdropped. HAzuki was being held and pinned down by every girl in the house...except Rin, of course. Her eyes were begging me to either save her, or run away for my own good.

Too late.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed as they tackled me. Shit!

"SHIT!" I screamed and ran back upstairs. Rin was still standing there.

"I hate her. Get it through your goddamn head, Len!"

"Well, I love her."

"Break up with the bi-"

"SAY 'BITCH', AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT A BITCH IS! UNDERSTAND?" I screamed. She went too far. Her eyes went wide.

"SHE HAS NEVER DONE A SINGLE BAD THING TO YOU IN ALL YOUR LIFE! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT BE NICE TO YOU! YOU TWO WERE BEST FRIENDS, UNTIL-" My eyes went wide, it dawned on me.

Until I came along.

"RIN! Come here!" Called someone from downstairs.

"We'll talk later." She said, and stepped out of the room.

I finished getting ready, only partly pying attention to what I was doing. I haphazardly threw on clothes; My mind was racing.

I ruined it. I ruined it. I ruined it.

My sister's unhappy.

I did it. I did it!

I had to...I just had to. Things would be right again. Everybody would be happy, things would be normal again...Everybody would be happy...Right?

Right?

'Right!" Agreed a cheerful voice in my head. What the fuck-CHEERFULL VOICE IN MY HEAD?

I have to...I just have to.

'She still has feelings for Rinta-Kun, ya know.'

No...

'Yes.'

No.

'Yes.' Holy shit, I'm arguing with myself...I'm insane...

NO SHE DOESN'T, DAMMIT!

'Think for a minute.' Said the voice. 'You and Rinta-Kun are alot alike...Your looks, the way you act, your voice...'

I'm...

'His replacement. I can prove it.'

Yeah, creepy voice, good luck with that. Get your convincing ass outta my head and physically prove it to me. GOOD FUCKIN LUCK TO YA.

Me and...Well, me...Were interupted when I saw something.

Hazuki. In her bra and panties, beating Gakupo and Kaito with her infamous mallot. That mallot has met the side of my head quite a few times before we were-

'Don't say together. Your not together. Your just here until Rinta gets back.'

SHUT UP!

Later, she walked downstairs, and she looked-Damn. She looked hot.

"Wow..." She said, staring at my outfit. I smirked.

"I should say the same thing!" I said, grabbing her hand.

'It doesn't feel right anymore, does it?' The voice taunted me. 'Now that you know...'

Please, just STOP!

Hazuki looked up at me, smiling, as we walked outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the amusement park." I said, hardly paying attention.

Her face lit up, she went chibi. I laughed.

"REALLY?"

"Yep!~" I tried to sound happy.

"I can't wait!" I laughed, but an emotionless one.

We had passed a candy store that had caught Hazuki's attention. She looked at me, then sang,

"Mou! Nan-daka, amai mono ga tabetai! Ima sugu ni yo?" I

I laughed, and held open the door for her, and watched as she ran around the store looking at various items.

"POCKY!" She screamed. I laughed again.

"Want some?"

"Please?" I obliged and bought her some. She had said something about saving it for later, but I wasn't paying attention. Before I knew it, we were at the amusement park.

"What do you want to ride first?" I asked.

"Let's play some games!" She chirped. I grinned. Hell yeah!

"Your on!"

She ran to the dart booth. Pfft, darts? Easy! I scoffed.

"Pfft, darts are too easy-"

"Winner!" Exclaimed the booth-guy-person. WHAT THE HELL?

"What the hell-Are you a ninja?" She nodded, handing me a banana plushie.

"I'm a ninja, and a Russian assasin." Well damn. "Ever seen any of my ex boyfriends?"

Rinta...I shook my head.

"I assasinated them." She said, and started singing.

"Ko mie te mo, ore mo mukashi wa, maji de kekko yancha wo shi ta mon sa!"

"Do do do do demo ii, do demo ii, do demo ii! Do do do do demoii, do demoii desu yo!" I finished with a smile.

"Try the game!" She said.

"Ok!" I said cheerfully, and picked up a dart.

-10 minutes later-

"You lost..." She mumbled sadly. Damn! I slammed more money on the table. Shit. I lost. Again.

-AT THE VOCALOID HOUSEEEE...-

Rin grinned to herself. It worked. She used the whole twin thing to her advantage, and got in his head, literally. Good. She kicked back on the couch, and waited for them to get home.  
-*Is gonna be really mean and end the chapter here, cuz i dun feel like writing the rest cuz I'm effin lazy and its 1 IN THE MORNING.- 


	12. He killed me

-Chapter 12-  
-Hazuki's P.O.V.-

The bext few weeks went by great, I was as happy asa I had ever been. Except...Len had been a little...Distant since our date..I wonder if I said something wrong...Anyways, I was cuddled up to Len, watching T.V., when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Called an unusually happy Rin. I heard the door open, and some voices, and then a REALLY familiar voice...

"Hazuki?" Said Kagamine Rinta. My eyes went wide, and Len went stiff.

"R-Rinta..."

Just in case you guys were wondering, Rinta is my ex boyfriend. We were head over heels in love with each other, but then one day...

-{Flashback}-

"Hazuki?" Asked Rinta. "Can you meet me at our field in an hour?"

He called it our field, because it was where he took me on our first date. It was a beautiful meadow, with flowers everywhere. We'd often go there when we wanted to be alone, away from everyone else. Like promised, I was there, and so was he. His face was expressionless as the song 'Just Be Friends' blared from his headphones.

Uh-Oh.

He looked at me with a pained expression. I already knew what he was going to say. He cupped my face with his hands, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, love..." Was all he said. It was all he had to say. He walked away silently, to leave me sobbing in the place that had once been the best place in the world for me.

-{End Flashback}-

Tears welled up in my eyes, thinking about that day. Len noticed that from the corner of his eye, and got up, storming to the other room. Rinta embraced me in a hug. I hugged back, my mind being flooded with memories.

"Hey, love!" He said, hugging me tighter. He had always called me that, before and after we were together.

"Hey!" I said, a smile on my face. He rested his head on mine.

"I missed you.." He mumbled.

"I missed you to, RinRin..." He laughed at his childhood nickname. God, I missed that laugh..

"Don't tell me you remembered..."

"Of course I remembered...You remembered too.."

Rin sat across from us, with a smug smirk on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned innocently.

"So...Your with Len?" I nodded. He looked at me with a solemn face.

"If he EVER hurts you, you tell me, alright?" I nodded. Not like Len would ever hurt me...But still.

Rin had walked upstairs, probably to go talk to Len. Rinta sighed, and smiled at me. I smiled back. With a laugh, he grabbed a lock of my hair.

"It's pink. I thought you hated pink." I laughed.

"I do, but it looks good on me. Right?" I smiled.

"Love, just about anything looks good on you." He complimented. I blushed.

"I'll be right back!" I said. I wanted to show him something, a memory from what seemed like forever ago. I walked to my room, and found a note on my pillow. There, written in Len's unforgetabble scrawl, was a note. Those eight words killed me inside. I knew what was coming. I knew what was heppening.

'Meet me at the field in an hour.' No. He..He couldn't...He wouldn't.

I grabbed the note with shaky hands, and put it in my pocket, walking downstairs. Rinta looked at me, and instantly knew something was wrong. He glanced at me pocket.

"What was on that note, love?" He asked.

"N-Nothing.." My voice cracked. In an instant, he had the note out of my pocket and was reading it. His eyes went wide.

"That little bastard..." I just looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"I love him, Rinta..." And I started sobbing. He hedl me tightly, kissing the top of my head. Just then, Len walked downstairs. His face was expressionless, pain laced every one of his features. His eyes had lost their mischevious glimmer, his hair was down, instead of in it's usual ponytail, it looked as if he an his fingers through it many times. He was dead inside. Than why was he doing this?

"I-I'm going to meet him..." I said. Rinta froze.

"Why?" You already know what;s going to happen, Hazuki!" I nodded. But still...One tiny part of me was clinging to that hope...The hope that maybe he just wanted to talk, to be alone..Like me and Rinta used to do. That could happen, Right?

Right?

he sighed. "I can't make your decisions for you, Hazuki...But...Just don't let him hurt you..Okay?"

"O-Okay.."

That following hour, that walk to my field seemed to take forever. It still looked the same, as beautiful as it was before. I hadn't visited it since the whole Rinta incedent...

I saw Len, leaning under a huge oak tree, hiding the letter carved in there..

R+H, incased in a heart. Cliche, I know, but...

I sighed, standing next to him. I blinked for a moment..Oh no...

'Just Be Friends' was blasting from his headphones. This was it, wasn't it? He was even going as far enough as to recreate the worst moment of my life...I looked at him, knowing exactly what would happen. Just like excpected, he grabbed my face with his hands, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorrry, love..." And then he walked away. My eyes went wide, I leaned against the tree for support. The sound of shattering glass echoed in myh mind, I supposed that was my heart breaking. He did it, he actually did it.

He doesn't love me anymore.

Len broke up with me.

For a long time, I curled up and sobbed. Please, I prayed, Len, turn around. Run back to me, tell me it was a joke. That could happen...Right?

Right?...

"PLEASE!" I wailed.

I guess I had cried myself to sleep, for several hours later, I opened my eyes. I was being carried. By warm, familiar arms...I let my body go limp in his grasp, he just held me tighter.

"He did it, RinRin...Just like you did..." I said, almost inaudible. He flinched a little.

"I know, love...I know..."

"RinRin..."

"Yes?" His voice cracked.

"He killed me." And then I started sobbing again.

-I cryed while I wrote this! T-T so sad! Believe it or not, this whole chapter was based of an experience of mine. Heartbreak hurts. Anyhoodle, enjoy!- 


	13. I killed her!

-Chapter 13-  
-Len's P.O.V-

I was..Distracted..The next few weeks, and tried to forget what happened on that day. It was hard, bit I managed.

There was a knock at the door, and Rin went to answer it. All of a sudden, I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Hazuki?" I went stiff.

"R-Rinta.." She mumbled. For a moment, she stared into nowhere, and tears threatened to spill over her porcelain cheeks.

'She misses him. She's thinking of all their memories together.'

I know...The voice was right. Come to think of it...It sounded feminine...and really familiar...

It sounded like Rin.

Angered, I stormed upstairs. Rin soon followed, and I looked at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, RIN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!" I screamed at her.

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND, DAMMIT! I'M RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT!" She retorted.

"I-I know..." She slammed a peice of paper on my desk.

"There's only one way to solve it." I looked at her.

"I can't hurt her like that!"

"You have to!" I sighed, and wrote the note, creeping to her bed and plkacing it on her pillow.

I sat on my bed, and ran my fingers through my hair. I hate myself. I can't believe I'm doing this...

I walked downstairs, to see Hazuki hugging Rinta tightly as she sobbed. The note was on the floor.

An hour later, I waited under the big oak tree, trying to ignore the inscription written on it. I turned 'Just Be Friends' on on my MP3 and waited for her to come. She approached me with a pained smile.

I took her face in my hands. I could practically see the pain she was feeling. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, love..." I said, and walked away. The sound of shattering glass echoed in my mind. It was probably her heart breaking...Or mine.

From my window, I could hear her sobbing. But as Rinta picked her up, the one thing she mumbled broke my heart all over again.

"RinRin.."

"Yeah?"

"He killed me." And I started sobbing. 


	14. Chapter 14

-GAH! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Please forgive me! T-T

Len: They never will.

SHADDAP.

Len: *Evil laugh*

AI SED SHADD-Anyways, I've kinda been lacking in the motivation department for this story...I'm gonna take a break from it for a while...^^ sorry...

Len: NEVER FORGIVEN, LUNA! NEVERRRRR!

Waaaaaah, and again, sorry!- 


End file.
